WARIO & WALUIGI: PARTNERS IN CRIME
by BizarreIdeaMan
Summary: Wario and Waluigi are tired of small-time villainy, they're going for the big time! Will they become the Crime Kings of the World, or will they be reduced to nothing more than inferior knockoffs? Find out on… WARIO & WALUIGI: PARTNERS IN CRIME! Contains gratuitous crossovers, ridiculous dialogue, absurdly insane setups, and general all-around crackiness.
1. THE WACKY WARIO BROS WANT MORE MONEY!

CHAPTER ONE: THE WACKY WARIO BROS WANT MORE MONEY!

Music: Super Smash Bros. Brawl: WarioWare Inc.

watch?v=yW0xH9ECLUI&t=519s

It was a beatiful day outside, and Wario was lazing around, watching Season 9 of the Silver Zephyr, and picking his nose.

"Wah. I'm bored. And I don't have enough money." Wario muttered, pulling a huge green blob out of his nose, contemplating his purple overalls, when suddenly he had an epiphany!

"I KNOW! I'll go to Bowser's Castle and steal some of HIS MONEY! That fat Koopa's got so much of it, he won't mind if I take ALL of it! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Wario immediately ran to the top floor of his Diamond City flat, and knocked on his housemate Waluigi's door.

"WALUIGI! Get your skinny butt OUT HERE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Wario got so carried away with knocking that he knocked the door off its hinges, sending it flying into the opposite wall where it crashed through the window and caused a traffic accident.

"WAT do you WANT, Wario?! Waluigi was in the middle of a nice dream! Waluigi was married to Daisy and that rotten Luigi was a homeless bum! He was getting arrested for loitering-"  
"SHUT IT! I have a plan to get ahold of BOWSER'S MONEY!" Wario cackled evilly. "And if it goes well, you'll be RICHER THAN LUIGI!"

Waluigi paused for a moment. "Waluigi is listening."

"EXCELLENT!"

Music: Mario Super Sluggers: Wario Challenge Stage

watch?v=GiUXor9cl0M&t=754s

Wario pulled out a giant whiteboard from behind his cabinet, which he saves solely for planning spectacularly evil plans, and slapped a giant scribbled map of Bowser's Castle on it.

"Now listen! Bowser keeps all of his money in the basement! So if we get into the basement, we can take ALL OF HIS MONEY!"  
Waluigi stretched his long, lanky legs over the couch, taking up all three of the cushions. "All well and good, Wario, but how are we going to get in? There are guards everywhere, and Bowser doesn't exactly like Waluigi since Waluigi blew him up at that party last year!"

"That's just it, Waluigi! You have an entire ISLAND filled with BOMBS! So we're going to use them to blow a hole in the wall and take ALL THE MONEY! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario laughed maniacally.  
"So here's what we do now. I come up and ask to deal with a construction job. Bowser's off taking his idiot son to day care right now, so I can distract the guards easily! WA!"  
"And when you do that, Waluigi will BLOW UP THE WALL and take all of the gold! OH YEH!"

"You got it! LET'S-A-GO!"

Will Wario and Waluigi pull off their robbery successfully?  
Will Waluigi finally get the respect he deserves?  
Most importantly, WILL WARIO REMEMBER TO SHARE THE MONEY THIS TIME?  
Find out on the next chapter of Wario & Waluigi: Partners In Crime!


	2. THE GREAT KOOPA CAPER!

CHAPTER TWO: THE GREAT KOOPA CAPER

Music: Mario Party: Bowser's Magma Mountain

watch?v=M5c6Syjhccs&t=785s

Wario and Waluigi had successfully driven to Bowser's Castle.

"All right Waluigi, get into position at the bottom of the castle! I'll distract the guards! Most of them are on their day off today, so it should EASY! Who does that Bowser think he is, providing his employees with welfare and days off? He's wasting so much MONEY!"

"Maybe that's why you don't have any employees anymore…" muttered Waluigi under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Wario.

"Oh, nothing. GET GOING! And make sure you look the part, we can't have you blowing the cover!" Waluigi started pulling out large barrels of Bob-Ombs from the trunk of Wario's Brute car, and started laughing evilly.  
"HEE HEE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Music: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: Stolen Koopa Castle

watch?v=hWBrK67Gfmc&t=366s

Wario strolled up to the entrance of the castle, having put a yellow-painted bucket on his head.  
"With this, they'll think I'm a construction worker! It's GENIUS! HAHAHAHA!" Wario thought to himself.

As he strolled up to the castle, he made sure to put on his Koopa mask to fool the guards, and punched the doorknob so hard the entire door shook!

"WAAAAAAA! OPEN UP!"

A Koopa quickly opened up the door. "What do you want? It's supposed to be our day off today-"

"Can it, shellface. I'm here to… uh… repair the chandeliers! Yeah, that's it!"  
"We don't have any chandeliers, sir."  
"OH YES you do! There's one in Bowser's guest room! He hired me himself to make sure it was in top condition in case that princess agrees to marry him this time! He's out there going to get her right NOW!"

The Koopa looked unimpressed. "Sir, with all due respect, that sounds like-"  
"DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED FOR TURNING AWAY SOMEONE THAT HIS MAJESTY KING KOOPA HIRED PERSONALLY?! I'LL BE CALLING BOWSER PERSONALLY-"  
"No, please!" The Koopa got down on his knees, and began to grovel. "I need this job! My rent's due this month and I'm in massive debt!"  
"Good. Now take to Bowser's guest room. ON THE DOUBLE!"

"Yessir!" The Koopa ran away, sweating profusely, with Wario waddling up the massive staircase.

In the distance, Waluigi was preparing for the EXPLOSION OF A LIFETIME!

Waluigi tiptoed on his tippytoes closer to the base of the castle. True to Wario's word, there were no guards around the place at all!

"This will be easier than taking candy from a baby! WAH!" Waluigi grinned an evil grin on his chinny chin chin.

He pulled out a bunch of barrels of Bob-Ombs from the bright purple wagon he was pulling, and threw them at the wall until they were all piled up next to the giant structure!

"And now, for Waluigi's finishing touch!"  
Waluigi pulled a tennis racket out of his overalls, grabbed a stray Bob-Omb, tossed it up in the air, and prepared to serve!  
"GEEEEEEEEET SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERVED! WAAAA!"

Wario was standing in Bowser's guest room, which was filled to the brim with pink fluffy things. The bedspread was pink, the WAHllpaper was pink, even the… erm, accessories in the drawers were a sickeningly bright shade of pink!

"BLECH! All this pink makes me SICK!" barked Wario. He threw open the drawers, only to find nothing but more pink clothing! "There's NOTHING IN HERE! WHERE'S THE GOLD AND JEWELS?!"  
In his rage, Wario threw one of the pink high heels at the ceiling, nearly hitting the giant chandelier that was above it! His eyes trailed upwards, to see a giant pink gem on top of it!  
Wario grinned evilly. "NOW we're talking!"

One upturned bed later, Wario was within arm's reach of the pink diamond! "Come on, come on, come to Wario-"

He was cut off by a loud KABOOM! CRASH! KABLAMMITY!

And Wario fell to the ground, the big pink gem colliding with his head on the way down.  
"Waluigi, you really need to work on your timing!" Wario grumbled as he carried the huge gem out with him.

Music: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: Danger!

watch?v=_x8eQgOie4o&t=565s

Waluigi's jaw dropped at the sheer amount of gold inside Bowser's basement! "WAAAAA?! I COULD PAY FOR FIFTY WEDDINGS WITH DAISY WITH THAT MONEY! WHY DOES HE GET IT ALL?!"  
"SHUT UP AND GET HAULING, WALUIGI! WE DON'T HAVE LONG BEFORE SOMEONE COMES DOWN HERE!" barked Wario as he started shoveling cash into his pockets!

They gathered fistfuls, pocketfuls, bagfuls of gold, gold, SWEET SHINY GOLD!

There was a large black gem there as well, but Wario knew better than to pick THAT thing up again.

"WAAAAAHAHAHA! WE'LL NEVER HAVE TO WORK AGAIN! I'M SO HAPPY, I MIGHT ACTUALLY PAY MY EMPLOYEES!" Wario laughed.

"NYEHEHEHEH! LUIGI WILL CRY AT MY RICHES!" Waluigi yelled.  
Unfortunately, they got so caught up in their newfound wealth, that they didn't notice its owner come in!

"HEY! WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH MY MONEY!?" Bowser stormed into the room, his eyes burning with hatred!

Both criminals stopped what they were doing for a moment, with nobody moving in the room for a microsecond. Until Waluigi threw a huge pink gold peach bust at Bowser, clocking him square in the head!

"RUN FOR IT!" Waluigi yelled. The two hooligans ran for the car, which was freshly loaded with loot, and drove off in a hurry! Bowser was dumbfounded for a second, before flying into a terrifying rage!

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! MAN THE DOOMSHIPS! PREP MY CLOWN CAR! GET! THOSE! IDIOTS!"

Will Wario and Waluigi escape from the wrath of the mighty King Bowser?  
Will the Bros get to keep all of his newfound wealth?  
WILL THEY GET ARRESTED FOR BREAKING AND ENTERING?!  
Find out on the next chapter of WARIO & WALUIGI: PARTNERS IN CRIME!


	3. HIGH-SPEED WARIO KART!

CHAPTER THREE: HIGH-SPEED WARIO KART!

Music: Super Paper Mario: Fracktail Battle watch?v=OYpsMiBUOBU

"DRIVE, WARIO!" Waluigi yelled, hurriedly glancing back to check on Bowser's progress!

"I'M DRIVING AS FAST I CAN!" Wario yelled back. "THIS BABY'S GOING AS FAST AS SHE CAN!"

"Wait, you call your car your baby?!" Waluigi turned around, cocking his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

"Keep your stupid jokes to yourself-"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
The partners' blood ran cold- Bowser was gaining on them, his Koopa Clown Car grinning menacingly down at them!

"NO ONE STEALS FROM ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Bowser roared, raining fire down on the road around him!  
"Drive drive DRIVE!" yelled Waluigi.

"I'M TRYING!"  
Wario sped down the narrow mountain road, pushing his engines to the absolute limit! Unfortunately for them, Bowser was fast approaching, his evil grin of a thousand teeth striking fear into the heart of Waluigi!

"DIE!" Bowser pressed a button on his Koopa Clown Car, and the machine's mouth opened to spit deadly fireballs at the dastardly duo!

Music: Mario Kart 8- Bowser's Castle (Final Lap)

watch?v=n-OI45f-dgo&t=4s

"All right, Waluigi got this!" Waluigi reached under the car seat, lifting it up to reveal a stash of freshly armed Bob-Ombs, and a BAZOOKA!

Stuffing handful after handful of bombs into the nozzle of the thing, Waluigi pulled out a pair of purple sunglasses, yelling "IT'S WALUIGI TIME!" with a mighty WAAAAAAAAH!

Firing a volley of explosives at the infernal assault, they blew up instantly on contact with the fiery orbs, denting the grinning vehicle!

"HA!" Waluigi twirled his mustache in celebration! "ANYTHING ELSE YOU GOT, LOSER?"  
"I'M ONLY JUST GETTING STARTED, PUNKS!" Bowser yelled, throwing Mecha-Koopas down on the car!

"What's that going to do- AAAAAAAAAH!" The clockwork devils were biting and chewing into the car's metal hide! Wario saw this, and began to see red!  
"NO ONE MESSES UP MY PAINT JOB! I PUT SOLID GOLD DUST INTO THAT!" Wario put the car on autopilot and joined Waluigi in the back seat, tearing off a Mechakoopa and decking it against the road, smashing it to tiny pieces! Then he grabbed another one, wound up, and threw it directly into Bowser's bony noggin!

"YOU LITTLE-! ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!" The Clown Car suddenly grew boxing gloves, and began to swoop down towards the car directly! "TASTE MY JUNIOR'S LATEST UPGRADE!"  
Bowser tried to engage in rapid fisticuffs, but Wario was the Diamond City Boxing Champ before he lost the title for bribing judges, and he hadn't lost any of that strength! Matching Bowser blow for blow, the blows got faster until both of them locked fists, each trembling at the other's sheer force!  
Wario grinned, then headbutted the Clown Car with his mighty skull, knocking it into a mountainside, making it start to spark and smoke!

"Now, Waluigi! The Wario Bros. Secret Technique!" Wario yelled.

"Which one?"  
"Number 1, Bros. Waft!" Wario quickly squatted down, his ample buttocks pointed directly at the careening Bowser! Waluigi pulled a match out of his pants, struck it and held it up to Wario's ass!

"WARIO BROS SPECIAL MOVE! BROS WAFT!"  
Wario let loose a massive garlic fart, which turned into a massive fireball, coming directly towards the Koopa dictator! Trying to hold it back with his own fire breath, it didn't last, and he got a faceful of burning garlic odor!

When the smoke cleared, Bowser's face was completely black with ash and his mane singed!  
"MY HAIR! MY GLORIOUS, LUSTROUS MANE!" Bowser roared. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"RRRGH! SUPERGIANT IRON BALL!" Bowser pointed to the sky, and a platoon of Fly Guys brought in a iron ball almost as wide as the road they were driving on! "GET CRUSHED! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Wario got in place, spreading his legs to steady himself, and caught the iron ball with both of his hands!  
"All right Waluigi, put those long legs of yours to use!"

"WALUIGI KICK!" Waluigi began spinning around, so fast that his movements started to blur, then delivered a mighty roundhouse kick to the iron ball, sending it flying back to Bowser!

"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?!"  
The giant ball hit him dead-on, and he flew off into the distance, screaming bloody murder all the while!  
"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! KING BOWSER NEVER FORGETS AN INSULT!"

He disappeared into a twinkle in the sky, his voice disappearing completely!

Music: Super Smash Bros Brawl- Waluigi Pinball

watch?v=RCZIBcpOlMc

"WE DID IT! ALL THE MONEY IS OURS!" Wario laughed greedily, with Waluigi joining in, until they happened to look at the road ahead.

Music: Mario & Luigi Partners in Time: Serious Trouble!

watch?v=B0xNQj3VNcM&t=11s

The road ended on a complete dead end, with a sheer cliff!  
"WAAAAAAAA! What do we do?! Waluigi's too young and handsome to die!" Waluigi screeched, pulling his mustache in fear!

"I GOT IT!" Wario got back into the driver's seat, and pressed a specific button, under a panel reading DO NOT PUSH marked with a rocket! A jet thruster suddenly appeared out of the back grill of the car, and took off instantly!

"WHAT DID THAT BUTTON DO?!" yelled Waluigi.

"IT'S THE ROCKET BOOSTER! HOPEFULLY WE'LL LAND SOMEWHERE LESS ROCKY AND SHARP!" Wario barked back!

"IF WE DON'T DIE FIRST!" Waluigi retorted.

As the rocket sped up, Wario and Waluigi were plastered against the back of their seats, yelling all the while;

"THE WAAAAA BROTHERS ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

(audible twinkle)

Will the Wario Bros survive the inevitable crash landing?  
Will Bowser recover his pride from this crushing defeat?!  
AND WHERE IN THE WORLD WILL THEIR WACKY ADVENTURES TAKE THEM NEXT?!  
FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF:  
WARIO & WALUIGI: PARTNERS IN CRIME!


	4. THE LAND OF DREAMS

CHAPTER FOUR: THE LAND OF DREAMS

Music: Mario & Luigi Partners in Time: Serious Trouble!

watch?v=B0xNQj3VNcM&t=11s

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Wario Bros. screamed at the top of their lungs as the out-of-control rocket car propelled them at speeds faster than Wario at a buffet line!  
"WALUIGI'S GONNA BE SICK!" Waluigi puked out the side of the car, the vile green gunk disappearing instantly in the galeforce winds!

"Hey, wait a minute. Is that…?" Wario freaked out, "WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND!"  
A giant yellow star-shaped island was getting closer and closer as the car careened ever forward!  
"MAMMA MIA! WALUIGI'S TOO YOUNG AND FABULOUS TO DIE!" Waluigi screeched!

The duo prayed for to the money gods for their safety as the car crash-landed with a massive KABOOM!

Kirby and the Rainbow Curse: Green Greens

watch?v=YWnFZVHai4A

Waluigi woke up, slowly opening his eyes.  
"Is Waluigi dead?" he wondered. He pulled on his nose hairs to check, and the sharp prick of pain told him that no, Waluigi was not dead. Waluigi stood up, cracking his spinal column, when he saw Wario's chubby ass and legs sticking out of the ground!

"WAAAAA! Don't worry bro, Waluigi's coming!"  
He pulled and yanked on Wario's massive feet until he dislodged from the ground with a POP! Wario shook his head and pulled a worm out of his nose. "Ugh! What was that?! I could barely breathe down there!"  
Both of them looked around, and took in their surroundings. Green fields, flowers, resplendent trees everywhere!  
"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Wario nearly retched from the unbridled cuteness around him. "Come on Waluigi, let's get outta this dump!"  
"Wario, the car's busted!" Waluigi groaned. "Great. Now Waluigi's trapped in this land of butterflies and candy! Waluigi's gonna be sick!"

Suddenly a loud voice carried over from the nearby bushes!

"SUCCESS! WE GOT 'IM!"  
Wario and Waluigi looked at each other, then snuck up with catlike tread to investigate!

The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword- Groose's Theme

watch?v=3QWqRZRZ074

"WE DID IT ESCARGOON! WE DID IT! WE FINALLY CAPTURED THAT THERE KIRBEH!"  
King Dedede was dancing around, strutting in utter exultation! Kirby was laying nearby, sleeping peacefully in a cloth bag.

"Yes, sire, well done! We've gotta go now, before some Joe Schmoe decides to come by and swipe this victory out from under us!" Escargoon rubbed his hands menacingly, grinning a grinny grin grin!

"LET'S GO!" Dedede hopped into his car, and Escargoon followed, carrying the bag of Kirby behind him before peeling out down the road in a burst of smoke and engine revving noises!

Wario and Waluigi stood there, massively confused.  
"Who was that loser?" Waluigi pondered.  
"No one important. Whatever! We need to get a new car so we can get back to Diamond City!" Wario grunted, about to strut off to the nearby Cappy Town.

"Oh, really?"

Music: Kirby Triple Deluxe- Mysterious Trap

watch?v=dwbIxw47kkM

A mysterious dark blue figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be… META KNIGHT!

"You two seem like men who like a good fight, and a good reward for doing so. Am I correct?"  
Wario and Waluigi looked at each other, then back at Meta Knight, then back at each other before laughing harder than Iggy Koopa at a Chain Chomp store!

"Yes, little man, but why should we do YOUR work?!" Wario grinned. "We only do things that benefit US! No charity here, folks!"  
"Hmph." Meta Knight turned around. "Perhaps I was mistaken. I was sure you'd want King Dedede's magnificent treasure trove…"  
"WHAT?!" The two crooks leaped into the air in sheer excitement!  
"MONEY?!"  
"TELL WALUIGI WHERE IT IS!"  
Meta Knight pointed towards Castle Dedede in the distance. "If you go there and free my pink, circular friend, you can help yourselves to all the gold and jewels in the basement of that place that you want-"  
"DEAL!" Wario immediately shook Meta Knight's armored hand hard enough that he was physically swung into a nearby tree!  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE'RE GONNA BE EVEN RICHER!" The dastardly duo ran off towards the castle, cackling madly all the way!

Meta Knight shook his head, and walked slowly after them. "Maybe this was a mistake…"

Adeleine was sitting there painting, when Wario and Waluigi ran by yelling their ridiculous insanities, blowing by so fast that she was thrown off her stool!

When she got up, she saw the duo rapidly approaching Castle Dedede. She shrugged, and started to trek off in the same direction…

THINGS ARE REALLY STARTING TO HEAT UP!  
WILL WARIO AND WALUIGI GET ALL OF KING DEDEDE'S MONEY?!  
WILL META KNIGHT BE ABLE TO RESCUE KIRBY?!  
WILL ADELEINE BE ABLE TO PAINT WARIO IN A SPEEDO?!  
FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF:  
WARIO AND WALUIGI!  
PARTNERS IN CRIME!


	5. CUTE, ROUND, AND DEADLY!

CHAPTER FIVE: CUTE, ROUND, AND DEADLY

Music: Kirby Planet Robobot: Dark Castle

watch?v=OrI_4uQXW1A&t=8s

King Dedede was driving up the hill to the castle, laughing heartily!

"Can you believe it Escargoon? I finally GOT that little pink punk!" Dedede smacked the cage, causing Kirby to roll around inside.

"Sire, you shouldn't do that- he might wake up, and our stroke of good luck would end!"  
"Pah! Yer right, I should hold mah gloating until we're inside home sweet home- Castle Dedede!"  
Dedede laughed some more.

Escargoon turned around, and his jaw hit the floor! "Uh, sire! Yellow and purple people at dead six o'clock!"  
"Wut? What are they here for? They're here for Kirby aren't they! Too bad for them, he's MINE, and I'll negotiate the terms of sale myself! I'M FLOORIN' IT!"

The car sped off into the distance, with the raving duo of Wario and Waluigi following closely behind!

The imposing gates of Castle Dedede stood before the duo, imposingly daring them to come in and take all of Dedede's money!

"LETS-A-GOOOOO!" Wario yelled.  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Waluigi screeched!

The both of them wound up, whirling their respective appendages, and PUNCHED the door down! The door went flying, and crashed at the other side of the room!  
There, in the center of the room, WAS…

Bandanna Dee, sitting there sleeping.

"What's this little thing doing here?! It looks so puny and weak!" Wario laughed.

"Pathetic! Waluigi spits on this little puffball!" Waluigi hawked a giant green loogie onto Bandanna Dee's head, hitting his bright blue bandanna!  
Bandanna Dee's eyes suddenly opened, and he leapt up in the air, whirling his spear menacingly, and glaring with the fury of a thousand bunnies at the criminal duo!

He raised his spear in anger at the duo, ready to kick their yellow and purple butts!

Wario and Waluigi nodded, and charged at the adorably deadly Dee!

THE CUTEST WARRIOR

BANDANNA DEE!

Music: Kirby 64: Boss Theme

watch?v=nUiPALbCsKg

"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE!"

Wario charged directly at the cute creature and punched at him, but Bandanna blocked it with his spear! He tried to stab Wario in the face, but Wario ducked under it, the sharp point just barely missing his giant nose!  
Waluigi pulled out a tennis racket and a Bob-Omb, and smacked it towards Bandanna, but he leaped up in the air, spinning his spear so rapidly that he could fly, and dive-bombed Waluigi!

"Here's Waluigi's newest technique! WALUIGI TORNADO! ACTIVATE!"  
Waluigi started spinning, so fast that he started to blur, and collided with Bandanna Dee! The spinning of Waluigi's racket and Bandanna's spear sent hundreds of sparks flying everywhere! Wario took advantage of the distraction, and punched Bandanna in the side, sending him flying into a wall!

"YOU CAN'T CHALLENGE ME! YOU'RE ONLY THE SIZE OF MY FIST, WAHAHAHAHA!"  
Bandanna Dee leaped back up again, and thrust his spear up into the air!  
A platoon of Waddle Dees rushed into the room, ready to dogpile the dastardly duo!

"Waluigi! Take those little blobs! I got this! WAAAAAAAA!" Wario stomped the ground, and bull-rushed Bandanna!

The legion of Dees were closing in on Waluigi, but Waluigi whacked them all away with his trusty racket!  
"You all are WEAK compared to the MIGHT OF WALUIGI!"  
Wario was locked in an explosive sparring match with the dimunitive menace, who was blocking all of his blows with his spear!  
"RRRRRRRGH! STOP! BLOCKING! ME!" Wario grabbed his spear when Bandanna attempted to stab him again, and hurled him towards the wall! But Bandanna had prepared, and kicked off the wall, directly towards Wario!

Bandanna unleashed a flurry of stabs on Wario's arms when he blocked, scratching him up severely, but it wasn't enough to faze the mighty Wario!  
"Give me that little thing! YOU WON'T NEED IT ANYMORE!"  
Wario backhanded Bandanna, knocking him away and leaving his spear on the ground! Wario picked it up and snapped it in half! "WAHAHAHA!"

The legion of Waddle Dees had noticed what happened to their leader, and turned their hive-mind like intentions towards Wario! The cute legion dogpiled on him before he could react, wailing on Wario with a hundred tiny fists!  
"WARIO!" Waluigi rushed towards his fallen comrade, but Bandanna slid in front of him, not done fighting yet!

Bandanna hurled himself towards Waluigi, kicking him to the ground! He got on top of Waluigi's face, pounding it over and over again! "WA! OW! OW! WAAAA!"  
Waluigi picked up his tennis racket, and smacked Bandanna with a deafening THWACK! He hit the wall and bounced off! Waluigi went on a volleying match with himself with Bandanna Dee against the wall!

"WALUIGI 60! LITTLE SNIVELING BLOB LOVE! GAME!" Waluigi gloated.  
The pile of Dees began to rumble and shake, and Wario burst out, WAHing loudly! "YOU LITTLE IDIOTS CAN'T CONTAIN THE INDOMITABLE WARIO!"

Bandanna Dee got up, momentarily dazed, before the fires of rage filled his cute little eyes, and he raised his hands in signal! The Dees collected into the center of the room into a massive ball!

The shadow of the deadly Dees loomed over the duo, as they bore down on the two hoodlums!  
"Waluigi! That Tornado, I've got an IDEA!" Boomed Wario. "SWING ME TOWARDS THAT BALL!"  
"GOT IT!"  
Waluigi grabbed Wario by the feet, and began spinning around and around until they were a giant blur of purple and yellow!  
"WARIO BROS SPECIAL MOVE! BROS. TORNADO!"  
Waluigi released Wario, and he rocketed towards the giant ball, breaking it into a rain of Dees! Bandanna Dee went flying, rapidly approaching the ground!

Waluigi charged towards him, racket in hand!  
Wario bounced off the wall, fist aimed towards his adversary!  
The duo collided with their target at once, delivering a crushing assault from both sides!  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Both of them knocked Bandanna straight up, sending him through the roof and into the sky!  
VICTORY!

Music: Kirby Planet Robobot: Dark Castle

watch?v=OrI_4uQXW1A&t=8s

The two landed on the ground, and fist-bumped in celebration, with a loud, hearty WAAAAAAAAAAH!

"HEAR THAT, KING DEDEDE! IF THAT'S ALL YOU GOT…" Wario yelled.

"THEN YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE WARIO BROS!" Waluigi punctuated.  
The two charged up the main stairwell, leaving the wrecked entrance hall behind!

Adeleine walked into the castle, looking around in confusion, before following the trail of destruction.

"Your majesty, we've got another intruder!" Escargoon announced.  
"DANGIT!" Dedede punched his console in anger, watching the events from a giant TV screen in his throne room. "NOW THAT STUPID LITTLE GIRL'S COMIN' IN HERE TOO! WHAT'S HAPPENIN' AROUND HERE?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

THE STORMING OF CASTLE DEDEDE CONTINUES!  
WILL WARIO AND WALUIGI RESCUE KIRBY?!

WILL ADELEINE ACTUALLY CONTRIBUTE TO THE EVENTS?!  
WILL ESCARGOON HAVE A PANIC ATTACK FROM STRESS AT HIS MAJESTY'S DECISIONS?!  
FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF!  
WARIO & WALUIGI!  
PARTNERS IN CRIME!


End file.
